bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Hapscomb
|Date of death = 1942|Place of death = Spookhouse HQ, |Affiliation(s) = Spookhouse|Position(s) = Head of Field Operations Assistant Director of Spookhouse|Previous position(s) = Spookhouse Liaison Spookhouse Field Operative|Status = Deceased|Game(s) = Nocturne Blair Witch Vol. 1: Rustin Parr|English voice = Brazos Mcdonald (Nocturne) Ric Spiegel (Blair Witch Vol. 1)|Image = Hapscomb42.jpeg|Partner(s) = General Biggs}}Colonel Hapscomb '''is a secondary character of the games Nocturne and Blair Witch Vol. 1: Rustin Parr. He is one of the earliest and oldest members of Spookhouse, an organization that protects the United States from supernatural threats domestically and all around the world. Appearance Hapscomb is a tall and elderly man with fair skin, light colored eyes, a bald head and small white mustache. He wears a white suit coat with a white tie, gray trousers, and black shoes. On his left forearm is a prosthetic hook and an eyepatch over his right eye. Personality Despite his age, Hapscomb is energetic and in high spirits. His military career had shaped him into a very honorable and kind individual with a strong sense of justice, treating fellow Spookhouse members with respect and as friends. But when faced with the supernatural, he’s strictly professional and serious with all the calm and calculated experience of a hunter. History Although much of his youth is unknown, Colonel Hapscomb was one of the last Great White Hunters of India in the waning days of Britannia’s rule. Originally a military officer stationed in Bombay, he was sickened by the injustices perpetrated on the native people by his army and the Indian government. He spent any off-duty time comforting the downtrodden. At the end of a particularly brutal occupational campaign, he was badly wounded and captured by rebellious Thuggees. As repayment for the kindness he had shown to the children of India, the Thuggees revived him from a wound that should have been fatal, and treated him as one of their own. As he spent time in their company, Colonel Hapscomb learned the mysterious ways of his benefactors and the exotic wilds of India. When Colonel Hapscomb finally reemerged from the dark underworld, he was a changed man. Listed as deceased in the British rule books, he found himself free to pursue his true passion: the hunt. He led many safaris into the Indian bush, and his reputation as a good man and a great hunter spread among the natives. The great cities, however, were encroaching on the wide-open wild that he loved, and he was growing bored. He had tracked and bagged all the great beasts on the continent. He turned his attention to whispered reports of monsters stalking the countryside in India and abroad. He served as an honorary liaison for Spookhouse during its early years and was made a full agent when its charter expanded and the head of field operations Marlon Lepus retired. Plot ''Nocturne'' First introduced in 1927, Hapscomb welcomes Stranger to Spookhouse so that he may be briefed on his next assignment. As they walk, he informs Stranger that he’ll be working with a partner and Stranger asks who immediately. It was Svetlana Lupescu who would be accompanying him and he’s feel highly distrustful for her being a dhampir. Hapscomb trusts Stranger to act professionally and to put his personal feelings aside for the sake of the mission. He later briefs them both on their mission to Castle Gaustadt in Germany to retrieve the Yathfoe-Gyoule stone. The next few times he’s seen is briefing Stranger on his assignments in 1933 and 1935. The last he’s ever seen is 1942 at Spookhouse as a dismembered corpse in the briefing room as Stranger discovers a bloody message written for him. ''Blair Witch Vol. 1''''' Hapscomb is only seen in the beginning as he oversees Doc Holliday’s Instruction Execution with General Biggs and Khen Rigzin. He later briefs Holliday and Stranger on their assignment to investigate mysterious murders in the town of Burkittsville, Maryland and their connection to rumors of the infamous Blair Witch.Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Nocturne characters Category:Spookhouse members